


Lessons learned

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Rey / or & Finn, first lesson
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Lessons learned

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Rey / or & Finn, first lesson

She's not sure how to even start; between her time with Master Skywalker and then with Master Organa, she should be more experienced with first lessons, but she can't quite decide what the most important thing is.

Should she teach him to defend himself first, or to move things with his mind; maybe an offensive lesson, or lifting rocks.

In the end, they simply sit on the ground facing each other, legs crossed and eyes closed, and she reaches out to him in the Force; the first lesson is just about _feeling_ \- something she knows Finn will both excel at and appreciate.


End file.
